


Keep Going

by Technicolor_Dreamcoat



Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Romance, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technicolor_Dreamcoat/pseuds/Technicolor_Dreamcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found myself re-reading splix's beautiful story the other day and it got me thinking about Jamie and all the horrors he had to endure before returning home to Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Going

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roses of Picardy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415197) by [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/pseuds/splix). 



  



End file.
